I'll Tell You A Secret
by Calli Kenisa
Summary: Soriku AU Riku's always had a thing for Sora, and Sora's always known. What happens when their parents leave them alone for ten days? Full Summary Inside


Chapter One: So It Begins

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sora and Riku belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

Summary: AU - Sora and Riku have been best friends for awhile, and Riku has been positive that Sora would never return the affection that is far from friendly, thinking that his friend is as straight as they come. Sora though knows all too well of Riku's feelings for him and what happens when Sora is forced to spend ten days at his best friends house with both their parents gone?

--------------

Sora's PoV

--------------

I couldn't believe it when my parents told me that they were going on a second honeymoon with Riku's parents. I didn't think that parents did things like that… I mean I know hearing about them and everything, but our parents? Weren't they supposed to be celibate by now? I shivered at the thought before pursing my lips together, cocking my head to the side as I watched my mom shuffle around the house making sure she had everything together, occasionally asking me over and over if I knew I had everything. Even if I didn't… I could just come back over, I was only going to be next door after all.

It'd been decided that I would go over to Riku's while they went out for their romantic getaway. Since his room was bigger and had more entertainment devices, I never even thought of having objections. Though I couldn't help but wonder what exactly would end up happening during this week. I'd known for awhile that my best friend had an insane crush on me, he never admitted he was gay to me, but it seemed pretty apparent. Then again maybe because I hang out with him so much? But either way. I'd be spending that much time with my gay friend who liked me… and who I liked back. Though there was no reason for him to know that.

I laughed as my mother came out blushing insanely after realizing that she'd been looking for a pair of sunglasses the last ten minutes that were positioned on top of her head. I was soon biting down on my bottom lip smiling at her innocently as a glare was thrown my way.

"You could have told me Sora!" She grumbled while zippering up the last of her bags.

"But… you were being funny." I made myself pout and have some semblance of cuteness that made her roll her eyes and grumble something I didn't really catch. As she grabbed her bags, I grabbed my own. It was a great deal less since I could easily come back and get more clothes, I mostly just brought some games and CD's and movies I knew Riku didn't have along with about two changes of clothing.

I stood and watched with bags in hand as my parents tried to put everything in the car, making room as Riku's parents tramped out with their silver-haired son following behind with a yawn, grabbing one of Sora's bags for him as the four adults scrambled to fit everything in the car, their fathers complaining about what the women were calling necessities. It probably took a good ten minutes for the car to be prepared, and when it finally was, each parent took to giving a hug or a kiss to both of us and telling us that they would check up on us.

We stood there waving as they pulled out and the minute they were out of sight we ran inside, laughing and wondering what we'd do for the week with no parents. It was summer, so there was no school obviously… they could technically do what they wanted, their parents had left them with a credit card.

"You think Kairi and Selphie would wanna come over?" I rose a brow watching him look else where at the question. It was through those types of questions I figured out that he wasn't exactly straight. He didn't flirt with Selphie like she did with him… and I knew he wasn't interested in Kairi, he said it himself he thought of her like a little sister. As for Namine… the girl had asked him out before but Riku rejected. Poor girl, rejected by two guys because they were gay. It really must of hurt. I tried to hide the smile as I remembered her face when she saw Roxas and Axel off in a corner… never saw anyone so shocked… or run faster for a sketchpad.

"Sora!" A yell broke me out of my daze, a brow raising slightly as I glanced toward Riku who was going through the games he had. "What one?"

"Umm… how about… Burnout? Let's see who can cause the most damage!" Grinning widely I laid down on his bed, legs raised and idly swinging back and forth as he started the game and played the right settings. As always it was a fairly even match, with Riku winning at first until I got pissed off enough that I was as ruthless as he was.

After three hours of crashing into each other and running each other into walls, we decided that it was food time and when I found banana's in the kitchen, I found my first chance to annoy the living hell out of my best friend. I knew he had a sick mind if properly antagonized. I grabbed the fruit and jumped up to sit on the counter as I peeled off the peel and took a very slow and idle bite while watching him move around the kitchen. The next time he looked at me, I had the fruit happily in my mouth and was staring at him with large innocent eyes.

I bit down as I saw the color raise to his cheeks and him look away nervously and turn away from me. Mission Accomplished.

"What… what do you want Sora…?" Riku stammered softly as he rummaged through the cabinets a bit too interested in the contents for it to be real.

"Right now? Nothing much. This banana is good for me." I grinned and slipped off the counter as I wandered back upstairs, listening to Riku clatter around in the kitchen a bit too noisily for it to be natural. I couldn't help but chuckle. This week, I'd make sure Riku found out that he didn't have a one-sided crush… and by god I'd have a fun time doing it.

------------------

Authors Corner

------------------

I readily admit this wasn't an original idea. I got inspiration from this A mixture of the picture and her bottom descript. When she said that the fic wasn't finished I decided, why don't I finish it?! So instead of reading what was already written with this idea, I'm going with what's in my head. Any similarities are coincidental since I haven't read the story :D And if you all like this, tell me. I'm not gonna continue if people don't want it :


End file.
